Xeno Weapon
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: 30 tahun setelah ending FF8, muncul sesosok makhluk yang begitu asing, tidak memiliki materi dari planet dan sulit dikenali. Kapten Brandish Treepe (yang berharap namanya adalah Brandish Almasy) dikirim oleh Jendral Lionheart untuk menyelidiki kasus ini bersama dengan seorang jurnalis penyihir yang disebut "Triple L".
1. Chapter 1

Hingga beberapa dekade lalu, tidak ada yang tahu apapun mengenai Winhill. Tidak, sampai seorang jurnalis pengembara dari Timber Scoop memutuskan untuk mengabadikan keindahan alamnya. Itu tiga tahun lalu.

Kini Winhill terlintas dalam pikiran setiap orang ketika liburan mendekat. Bersantai di desa terpencil dengan peternakan chocobo dan minuman lokal yang menyegarkan, unik tak ada duanya membantu menyegarkan kepala yang penat oleh kebisingan kota besar. Hampir setiap orang kaya di seluruh dunia membayar untuk membangun villa dan hotel di Winhill, untuk menikmati udara segarnya.

Ini adalah liburan akhir semester dan gadis 16 tahun, Delphy sedang tinggal di villa pribadi milik ayahnya bersama dengan teman-teman. Tanpa kehadiran orang dewasa. Itu berarti, kebebasan!

Yah, ... itu rencananya.

Ada orang ini, rambutnya panjang, terlalu malas untuk bercukur sebagaimana dia terlalu malas untuk berganti pakaian dan mandi sekali sehari. Ia menguasai sofa paling nyaman di villa dan remote tv juga. Semua kudapan dihabiskan olehnya, kakinya ke mana-mana dan selalu kepo dengan urusan si adik bungsu.

"Aku perlu jalan-jalan ke desa," Delphy melipat kedua lengannya dan menatap kakak sulungnya dengan tajam.

"Tepatnya ke mana?" si penjaga pintu itu bernama Luke Lionheart.

Delphy mulai menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, "di luar pintu ada jalan, turun dari perbukitan komplek villa, di sana ada desa bernama Winhill, desa yang kau foto tiga tahun lalu."

"Sebentar aku kasih tahu ayah dulu, yah." Luke mengangkat ponselnya, hanya untuk direbut kembali oleh Delphy secepat orang menyabet nyamuk.

Gadis itu mengomel, "aku cuma pergi ke desa, jalan-jalan. Gak perlu penjaga atau supir! Aku sudah 16, bukan anak-anak lagi. Aku hanya seorang gadis remaja yang ingin menikmati keindahan alam Winhill dan melihat rumah nenek kita, bersama teman-temanku. Tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan sedikit privasi?"

Luke sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara nyaring adiknya yang memekakan telinga itu, "yah. 16 tahun, itu adalah usia dimana anak-anak kecil memijakkan kaki di pintu gerbang kedewasaan. Kau paham betapa berbahayanya hal itu?"

"Aku bisa magic tanpa perlu GF, aku bisa melindungi diri!"

"Bisakah magic [scan] memberitahu motif pemuda-pemuda begundal di bawah sana?"

"Oh, kau pikir aku ke mari untuk menemui Ryan?"

Senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibir Luke mendengar nama itu, "sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu kalau namanya Ryan."

"Anjing!" setelah mengumpat, Delphy berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan menghentak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Luke dapat mendengar suara pintunya dikunci.

"Hei, itu kasar. Aku tidak ingat ayah dan ibu mengajarimu kata-kata itu. Delph?" Luke, masih dengan senyum kekanak-kanakannya mengejar adik bungsunya. "Delph, jadi nama teman chattingmu itu Ryan? Namanya biasa sekali. Orangnya seperti apa? Apakah dia juga tertarik pada fotografi? Mungkin kita bisa berteman. Delph?"

"Aku benci kamu, Luke! Benciii...! Aku harap kamu mati dalam tugas jurnalismemu!"

Kata-kata tidak bisa menjelaskan betapa kesalnya Delphy detik ini, gadis itu meluapkan kekesalannya dengan meninju samsak yang tergantung di sudut kamarnya. Ada wajah Luke ditempel di sana.

Liburan hari terakhir dan selama satu minggu, dia dan kedua orang temannya hanya dikurung di dalam villa, tidak boleh ke mana-mana gara-gara si Luke brengsek. Lebih menyebalkan lagi, dia selalu cengengesan seakan bila dunia ini meledak sekalipun, dia akan menganggapnya hiburan juga. Jelas ada yang salah pada kepala kakak sulungnya itu!

"Kenapa harus semarah itu sih?" Luke menggaruk rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan kembali duduk di sofa singasananya. Kedua kakinya kembali naik ke atas meja dan salah satu lengannya memeluk mangkuk besar berisi kentang chips.

Kemudian disadarinya, ada dua orang gadis yang sedang duduk kaku di sofa sebelah sedang memandanginya. Mereka seperti anak-anak yang dihukum guru untuk duduk di pojok kelas karena tidak mengerjakan tugas. Mereka adalah teman-teman Delphy, datang ke Winhill untuk liburan.

Mengetahui rencana si putri bungsu adalah untuk berjalan-jalan, insting ayah yang terbiasa hidup di tengah manipulasi dunia segera bereaksi. Ia memerintahkan putra sulungnya untuk mengawasi adik bungsunya itu. Bagi Delphy, ini adalah perilaku paranoid, kecemasan yang berlebihan. Namun Luke yang sudah lebih dewasa itu memahami bahwa memang sangat berbahaya bagi putri seorang Jendral Ballamb Garden untuk berkeliaran seorang diri tanpa pengawasan.

"Mau?" Luke menyodorkan semangkuk kentang chips dengan taburan bumbu barbeque. Namun setelah semua drama yang baru saja terjadi, para gadis itu hanya bisa menggeleng.

Luke kembali mengunyah chips kentangnya sambil menonton pertandingan baseball antara dua tim yang tidak dikenalnya.

Ponselnya berdering. "Ya? Pap?"

_"Bagaimana adikmu?"_

"Marah."

_"Kenapa?"_

"Dia ingin bertemu seorang bocah Winhill bernama Ryan."

_"Siapa Ryan?"_ suara berat itu menjadi terdengar tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak tahu."

_"Oke, kerja bagus."_ Pembicaraan berakhir dan Luke berdoa semoga siapapun Ryan ini, datanya di arsip tidak berbahaya sehingga tidak ada SeeD yang datang untuk menculik dan menginterogasinya dengan gaya hati singa.

Malam itu Luke nongkrong di bawah balkon kamar Delphy dan dengan santai melihat jendela kamar adiknya terbuka. Kepala si adik melongok keluar sambil menoleh sekeliling, dan dia tidak melihat Luke di balik bayang-bayang pepohonan. Delphy menghilang di jendela terbuka itu untuk muncul kembali bersama seuntai tali yang sesungguhnya adalah selimut yang disambung-sambung jadi satu. Dilemparkan selimut itu sampai menyentuh rerumputan dan dengan berani, si adik menuruni jendela tersebut.

Luke muncul dengan tepuk tangan yang apresiatif, ia bisa merasakan kedua telinga adiknya berdiri. "Wow, kamu lebih berani daripada Claude. Tidak salah lagi, kau ini memang keturunan Squall Lionheart."

Sepasang mata Delphy yang hitam itu kini dipenuhi badai halilintar, menahan marah. Ia membuka telapak tangannya dan di sana ada segumpal bola petir yang siap dilemparkan kepada Luke. "Ini malam terakhir, kakak."

"Terserah, tapi bukan cuma kamu yang bisa magic."

Kesal, Delphy melemparkan bola listrik itu ke wajah Luke. Ada selubung merah muda yang melindungi Luke dan menghentikan serangan tersebut.

Delphy masih menyerang lagi dengan magic lain yang bisa dia kerahkan. Ada sambaran belati angin, ada stalagmit beku, ada pilar api, namun Luke lolos dari serangan-serangan itu hanya dengan ujung lengan kemeja yang terbakar. Hingga akhirnya Delphy mengguncang tanah, Luke mengibaskan tangannya menciptakan selubung angin yang membuatnya melayang sehingga tidak tersentuh gempa.

Namun serangan terakhir membuat Delphy lelah, butuh energi besar dan pengendalian emosi untuk menguasai magic dengan baik. Gadis itu sekarang seperti baru saja berlari dua jam tanpa henti, ia duduk sambil merangkul kedua lututnya.

"Delphy, aku tahu betapa overprotektifnya ayah kita. Tapi aku harap kau sadar bahwa kita ini memang spesial. Kita ini seperti gabungan dunia menjadi satu, dan kau masih begitu muda dan energik. Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang bisa orang manfaatkan darimu?"

"Aku bisa melindungi diri," Delphy terengah.

"Bukan hanya itu. Apa kau bisa melindungi diri dari rayuan orang yang ingin memanfaatkan kekuatan sosial yang kau miliki?"

"Tapi aku juga ingin seperti anak muda seusiaku yang lain, kakak."

"Anak-anak muda yang hanya tahu berpesta dan mengejar cinta?" Luke tertawa dan membuat adiknya malu. Bagaimanapun itu terdengar dangkal.

"Waktu seusiamu, ayah kita sudah menyelamatkan dunia. Dan dia tidak bisa berdansa."

"Seusiaku, lebih tua satu tahun. Tapi ini masa damai, kakak. Dulu ada ancaman, sehingga ayah dan ibu terlibat dalam petualangan besar yang membawa mereka ke dalam kompresi waktu."

"Oke, biar adil, waktu seusiamu, aku keluar dari Garden untuk mengejar impianku menjadi jurnalis. Ayah marah dan menolak untuk membiayaiku, aku harus mulai dari nol, dan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa jadi hebat tanpa membawa nama leluhur. Aku membawa nama sendiri, John Dean, dan merasakan sulitnya kehidupan kaum bawah. Menurutku itu petualangan yang jauh lebih berarti daripada berkenalan dengan orang yang kau kenal dari internet."

"Tapi aku kan perempuan, dunia kita lain, kakak. Aku suka dengan romantisme, film drama ..."

"Ayolah, dik. Dokter Treepe waktu seusiamu sudah menjadi SeeD dan menjadi Instruktur di Garden. Carilah ambisi pribadi."

"Apa salahnya sih memperluas pergaulan? Baiklah, setelah kupikir-pikir, sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin jadi artis."

Luke terkekeh ringan, "bagus, siapa tahu kau bisa mengulang sukses nenek Julia dengan lagu Eyes on Me nya. Mungkin kau bisa membuat sebuah lagu tentang seorang gadis yang ayahnya melarang bertemu dengan kekasihnya dan gadis itu dikurung di sebuah menara. Setiap hari dia menyanyi untuk memanggil kekasihnya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa sang kekasih sudah mati."

"Hahaha ... dasar penulis. Kendalikan imajinasimu itu, kakak. Aku dan Ryan hanya berteman. Dia mengundangku ke Winhill sebagai teman. Nih, lihat." Delphy mengeluarkan smartphonenya untuk menunjukkan rekaman percakapan mereka dimana Ryan mengundangnya untuk ke Winhill. Sekali baca saja Luke sadar bahwa pemuda desa ini sangat lugu dan sederhana. Sulit untuk membayangkan dia punya niat buruk terhadap adik kesayangannya yang cantik ini.

"Jadi, apakah aku boleh ke desa bertemu Ryan?"

"Tidak tanpa izin ayah."


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi harinya, Luke membantu para kadet dari Galbadia untuk berbenah. Dia dan para pelayan villa membantu memasukan kopor-kopor ke bagasi, memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Setelah beres semua, Luke duduk di bangku kemudi dan menyalakan mesin.

"Liburan semester yang menyenangkan, bukan?" tanya Luke sekalipun dirinya sadar teman-teman adiknya lebih banyak diam memendam ketidak setujuan mereka itu. Tentu saja mereka tidak setuju, ini bukan liburan, ini pingitan di dalam villa anak orang kaya. Selama di Winhill mereka tidak turun ke desa, bahkan tidak diizinkan jogging bila Luke tidak mengawasi. Luke mencoba bersantai saat dirinya menyadari teman-teman adiknya memandanginya dengan mata melotot dari kursi belakang. Ia menggeser kaca spion sedikit sehingga sorot mata tajam mereka tidak terlalu mengganggu, kemudian melepas rem untuk menggelindingkan mobil keluar dari pelataran parkir villa.

Kursi di sebelah Luke masih kosong, itu harusnya adalah tempat duduk Delphy. Tadi anak itu masih berkeliaran di ruangan villa, sibuk makan sereal sementara teman-temannya berbenah. Sesekali Luke menengok jam tangannya. Jam tangan biasa dengan tali kulit. Bukan jam mahal dan menjadi salah satu bahan ejekan adiknya, Claude. Setidaknya jam ini dibeli dengan uangnya sendiri, bukan uang saku dari ayah.

Lewat lima belas menit, Luke jadi gelisah karena tidak sabar. Dia mulai mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya pada kemudi yang dilapisi kulit, menyalakan musik untuk membuatnya lebih santai sedikit. Setelah tiga lagu rock yang berisik itu berlalu, Luke memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil dan menegur satpam, "panggilkan tuan putri!"

Si satpam masuk ke dalam villa dan menghilang di balik pintu. Luke kembali duduk di kursi kemudinya, berpikir bahwa ini merupakan salah satu bentuk balas dendam si adik cantik yang mengambek karena liburannya yang tidak menyenangkan. Ada musik disco, kemudian trance. Jujur saja, selera Luke bukan musik elektro seperti itu, dia lebih suka yang akustik dan membayangkan betapa mahir kemampuan pemusiknya memanfaatkan instrumen. Tapi entah kenapa generasi adiknya ini sangat suka dengan musik-musik elektronik disko. Ngomong-ngomong, satpam tadi akhirnya keluar dengan wajah yang menyampaikan kabar buruk.

"Nona muda tidak ada!"

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada? Sudah cari di kamarnya?"

Satpam itu menggeleng, "bahkan kamar mandinya kosong, semua pintunya terbuka. Jendela kamarnya juga terbuka, kurasa dia kabur lewat sana."

Luke tidak suka mengumpat, maka dia hanya mendengus panjang sambil menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan villa. Tujuannya datang ke Winhill adalah untuk bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Ryan. Sekalipun dari obrolannya tampak biasa-biasa saja, tapi bila sampai berhasil membuat Delphy datang ke sini, berarti pemuda itu sebenarnya di luar yang biasa-biasa saja bagi Delphy, kan? Sudah pasti dia berada di desa.

Luke memutar kemudi untuk menjelajahi Winhill dengan kecepatan dibawah 30km/J. Para pemuda merokok santai sambil bersandar pada pagar ladang mereka, di pinggir jalanan desa yang sudah ditutup bebatuan konkrit, berjalanlah nenek-nenek renta dengan cucu perempuannya yang cantik membawakan belanjaan seperti roti, susu dan sayuran. Setiap hari di Winhill berjalan sangat lambat, di sini tidak ada sekolah, adanya perpustakaan. Anak-anak masih berlarian riang di padang rumput atau hutan, tanpa membuat orangtua mereka cemas. Sesekali ada sepeda motor lewat, tas pengelana di punggung pengemudinya memberitahukan bahwa pengemudi motor itu adalah turis yang akan pulang berlibur, kembali ke kesibukan kota besar.

Pada alun-alun kota, mereka melihat ada patung seorang lelaki setinggi tiga meter, ditopang pilar berbentuk tabung setinggi satu setengah meter. Patung itu terlihat gagah, rambut panjang dengan wajah optimis. Saat kedua teman Delphy memperhatikan patung itu, mereka sepakat bahwa wajahnya tampak tidak asing. Entah di mana mereka pernah melihat lelaki itu ...

"Laguna Loire. Pernah dengar?"

Kedua teman Delphy segera menoleh ke arah pengemudi. Melalui kaca spion, mereka bisa menyadari dimana mereka pernah melihat lelaki yang dipatungkan itu.

Luke tertawa, "wah, wah ... kalian tidak tahu Presiden Esthar ke 203? Apa saja yang diajarkan para Instruktur Galbadia Garden itu?"

"K-kami tahu, hanya saja ... patung itu tidak punya warna, jadi tidak jelas," teman Delphy yang berambut pirang mencoba untuk membuat alasan.

"Harusnya sudah cukup jelas sih ..."

"Apakah dia kakekmu?" tanya teman Delphy yang berambut keriting.

Luke meliriknya melalui kaca spion sesaat sebelum menjawab, "benar. Kakek teman kalian yang bandel ini juga."

"Jadi, apa yang orang-orang internet bilang itu benar? Bahwa Esthar dan Ballamb Garden ada kesepakatan rahasia?" Tanya si rambut keriting lagi.

"Jangan percaya," jawab Luke tegas. "Presiden Esthar ke 203 dan Jendral Besar Ballamb Garden baru menyadari bahwa mereka ayah dan anak setelah keduanya masing-masing menjadi pemimpin. Apa yang mereka capai tentunya merupakan murni prestasi, bukan karena pemberian atau permainan politik seperti yang orang-orang sok tahu itu bilang di internet."

"Tapi ... mereka orang hebat. Tidak sembarang orang bisa menjadi pahlawan seperti mereka, pada dua generasi perang penyihir yang berbeda zaman!"

"Yah ... Laguna Loire hanya ingin menyelamatkan anak angkatnya, sedangkan Squall hanya ingin menyelamatkan kekasihnya. Mereka tidak bermaksud melawan penyihir, sungguh."

"Oh ... cerita lengkapnya bagaimana? Sepertinya kau tahu semuanya," si rambut keriting itu mulai bersandar pada bangku kosong di samping bangku kemudi. Kedua matanya yang hitam menatap penasaran pada Luke.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan jurnalis, aku banyak mengobrol dengan orang-orang yang tahu banyak. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian kenal Ryan?" tanya Luke, menciptakan kebisuan. "Ayolah, jawab dong."

Si rambut keriting akhirnya buka mulut, "itu pacarnya Delphy."

Disikut oleh si pirang, "jangan bilang jujur begitu!"

"Jangan jujur?" sela Luke. "Bila terjadi sesuatu pada Delphy dan aku tidak tahu kemana harus mencarinya karena kalian tidak jujur, lalu bila ayahku bertanya apa yang aku lakukan saat Delphy membutuhkan pertolongan, aku bisa mengatakan apa pada ayah selain karena ada dua orang yang mengaku sebagai teman Delphy yang tahu sesuatu namun memutuskan untuk tidak bicara demi persahabatan?"

Si rambut keriting pun menyerah, akhirnya dia memberitahukan alamat Ryan. Luke secepatnya meluncurkan mobilnya ke sana, ke sebuah rumah kecil sederhana dengan peternakan ayam yang cukup luas di belakangnya.

"Itu tempat tinggal Ryan, anak Juragan Ayam," kata si rambut keriting. Dia sendiri juga baru pertama kali ke tempat ini, setelah hanya mengantungi alamat Ryan dari aplikasi pelacak alamat yang bisa didownload gratisan dari internet.

"Tetap di sini, oke?" Luke meninggalkan mobil dan mengetuk pintu rumah si Juragan Ayam.

Setelah dua ketukan yang cepat, pintu rumah itu terbuka, dan sosok lelaki buncit dengan kepala botak terlihat di balik daun pintu. Kedua matanya menyipit terhadap Luke, seakan ada makhluk renik yang menyapa di ujung hidung pemuda jurnalis itu. "Apa-apaan ini? Ada urusan apa?"

"Selamat siang ..."

"Siang?!"

"Aku yakin di sini Ryan tinggal?"

"Kamu siapa? Kenapa cari anak saya?"

"Aku yakin anak anda sedang bersama seorang gadis, gadis itu adalah adikku. Dan aku di sini untuk menjemputnya untuk pulang ke Galbadia Garden karena liburan sudah selesai dan semester baru akan dimulai."

"Tidak ada di rumah," jawab si Juragan Ayam dengan galak.

"Di mana?"

"Mana kutahu? Cari saja sendiri!"

Pintu ditutup.

"Wow," Luke bergumam. "Pemabuk."

Sambil bersandar pada mobil sedannya, Luke memutar-mutarkan ponsel di tangannya. Bimbang akan menghubungi ayahnya atau mencari Delphy dulu. Kemudian dia menyadari teman-teman Delphy sedang menggunakan blackberry mereka untuk berkomunikasi dengan seseorang. Mereka kelihatan tegang. Apakah mereka memberitahukan Delphy bahwa ada bahaya menghadang di depan rumah Ryan sehingga Delphy tidak boleh kembali dulu sampai situasi aman?

Namun telepon berbunyi dan mereka berdua mengangkatnya, Luke bisa mendengar suara mereka berebutan, "Delph! Pulang dong ... kakakmu khawatir nih."

Jeda sebentar, Luke membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Delphy.

"Jangan begitu, kamu sih kelewatan. Sudah kubilang jangan ke Winhill, sudah kubilang ini takkan berhasil. Kita semua tahu ayahmu seperti apa. Lihat liburan kali ini sia-sia dan tidak ada yang istimewa di usiaku yang ke 16 ini."

Luke tersenyum, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Pokoknya pulang sekarang. Sudah ketemu Ryan kan? Pulang!" suaranya terdengar galak. "Kita di depan rumah Ryan."

Sesayup telinga Luke menangkap suara histeris dari sambungan telepon, itu jelas suara adiknya. Berikutnya ia mendengar seseorang berbicara dari sambungan telepon, suaranya keras sekali menyusup keluar melalui sela-sela kaca mobil yang terbuka. Tidak jelas pelafalannya, tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan, namun gadis itu jelas histeris dan tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Mendadak saja blackberry mereka sudah direbut Luke, "Nona muda Heartily, di tanganku ada ponsel ..."

Terdengar suara Delphy yang marah, nafasnya cepat dan nada suaranya tinggi, "oh, maksudmu ponsel murahan yang gak bisa buat ambil gambar atau video itu?"

"Dan beberapa nomer tidak berfungsi sebelum ditekan lebih dari tiga kali ..."

Sekali lagi Delphy memotong, kali ini dengan tawa kering yang marah, "buang saja ponsel itu, dasar orang miskin!"

Namun Luke tetap santai dan terkendali, mereka seperti api dan es yang sedang bergulat dalam pusaran. "... bayangkan. Ponsel murahan yang gak berguna, yang dapat gratisan dari toko bekas saking tidak bernilainya ini, akan melaporkan langsung ke Ballamb Garden."

"Oh ya? Kau takkan berani. Dengan Claude saja kau kabur!"

"Hei, aku tidak kabur, aku hanya tidak ingin menonjok adikku. Sama sepertimu. Jadi, Delph, setelah memutus sambungan telepon kita, aku akan menghubungi Jendral Squall Lionheart di Ballamb Garden mengenai Ryan..."

"Baiklah, setan. Kau menang. Tunggu aku!"

Tidak lama, mungkin tidak ada lima menit, sesosok gadis cantik berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam yang indah muncul dari tikungan. Di belakangnya, mengikuti dengan cemas sesosok pemuda yang sangat elok rupanya, namun pakaiannya sangat sederhana.

"Hei," sapa Luke tanpa memedulikan kemarahan yang jelas terlihat di wajah adik bungsunya. "Lihat ini. Inikah Ryan? Apa kabar?"

Tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi, siapa orang ini dan apakah dia harus membalas sapaan itu atau tidak, Ryan hanya celingukan dari Delphy ke Luke dan kembali lagi ke Delphy sambil perlahan mengangkat tangannya untuk menjabat Luke dengan tidak yakin.

Delphy segera menyela dan berdiri di antara mereka lalu menghadapi Luke dengan mendelik, "sekarang, tuan Jurnalis terkenal dunia, Triple L, apakah menurutmu dia seorang penculik yang akan menyanderaku demi uang tebusan dari pahlawan dunia yang maha protektif, Squall Lionheart yang mulia?"

Mau dilihat bagaimanapun, si Ryan ini benar-benar ndeso. Anak juragan ayam pemabuk yang mungkin hanya menonton televisi siaran lokal tentang ramalan cuaca atau dokumentasi peternakan. Pemuda-pemuda di kota besar rambutnya mengkilap oleh gel dan minyak rambut yang wangi, sedangkan orang ini rambutnya kering dan mungkin ibunya yang memotong rambutnya. Pemuda-pemuda di kota besar menggunakan pakaian bermerk dengan gaya yang eksistensial, sementara pemuda ini gaya eksistensialnya adalah anak juragan ayam. Kaus biasa, celana jeans, dan semuanya dihiasi tembelek ayam yang tidak pudar oleh deterjen.

"Aku bersimpati padamu, dik. Sungguh," jawab Luke.

Delphy berbalik pada Ryan, lalu mencium bibirnya. Ryan sendiri terkejut dan terlihat jelas pipinya memerah seperti ayahnya yang pemabuk. Setelah Delphy menarik kecupannya, Ryan benar-benar seperti udang yang keluar dari rebusan, dan otaknya jadi lebih lemot dari yang sebelumnya.

"Sampai jumpa yah, sayang. Jangan hiraukan orang ini, dia hanya supir. Dah~" Delphy masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di bangku sebelah kursi kemudi yang akan diduduki kakaknya nanti. "Ayo, supir! Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Namun Luke punya satu dua hal untuk didiskusikan dengan Ryan.

"Sudah berapa lama mengenal adikku?"

"Dia adikmu ya?" Ryan lalu memutar bola matanya sambil menghitung dengan jarinya. "Sepertinya hampir satu tahun."

"Kalian pacaran sudah lama?"

Ryan menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, "baru tiga bulan."

"Kenal di mana?"

"Facebook."

Terdengar bunyi klakson yang cukup keras dari mobilnya. Delphy dengan tidak sabar menekan-nekannya lalu kembali mengomel pada Luke.

"Baiklah, Ryan, aku tahu wajahmu, aku tahu alamatmu dan keluargamu. Sampai terjadi sesuatu pada adikku, kau orang pertama yang kucari. Jelas?"

Kedua mata Ryan langsung terbelalak, ia memberikan gerakan penolakan dengan tegas, "tidak, aku mencintai Delphy, tidak mungkin menyakitinya!"

"Hellooo? Semester baru akan mulai besok dan supirku masih mengobrol dengan calon suamiku!" sahut Delphy dengan suara keras.

Luke memberikan isyarat dengan jarinya agar Ryan tidak main-main dengan adiknya. Sambil berbuat demikian, dia melangkah ke pintu mobilnya. Luke baru mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka pintu mobil saat ia menyadari kedua kakinya gemetar. Luke mewarisi gen kakeknya dengan kuat, termasuk kaki kanan yang lemah. Dulu kakeknya selalu mengalami kram kaki saat sedang gugup, Luke sedikit berbeda. Ia kadang mengalami kesemutan bila firasatnya tidak enak, seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Kali ini kakinya tidak kesemutan, namun gemetaran. Baru kali ini dia gemetaran.

Saat Luke memperhatikan bahwa bebatuan kerikil di sekitarnya ikut berguncang, ia pun menyadari bahwa ini bukan masalah kakinya. Ada sesuatu yang menimbulkan tanah berguncang.

Dengan cepat terdengar suara gemuruh di kejauhan, seakan tanah runtuh dan ombak terbelah. Menyusul setelahnya, suara jeritan dari tengah desa.

"Wah ada apa ya?" Ryan menoleh ke arah selatan, arah dari mana suara gemuruh itu datang.

Luke melihat ombak benar-benar terbelah, dan sesuatu seperti sirip ikan menyeruak naik dari pantai Winhill. Dari kejauhan terlihat bayangan hitam yang tidak jelas, namun jelas itu bukan sesuatu yang bersahabat.

"Ryan, kau bisa mengemudi?"

"Aku bisa menyupir pick up ayahku," ucapnya dengan suara super lambat.

Luke menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada pemuda desa itu, "ambil mobilku dan bawa para gadis pergi dari sini!"

"K-ke mana?"

"Sejauhnya!"

"Kalian berdua," Luke menunjuk kedua teman Delphy. "Hubungi Garden hotline dan laporkan ada serangan monster di pantai Winhill, setelah itu lari sejauhnya dari sini ke tempat aman!"

Melihat Luke berlari ke arah pantai, Delphy turun dari mobil, "Luke! Jangan ke sana! Kau harus mengantarku ke Galbadia Garden!"

"Banyak orang di sini, dik. Kalau tidak ada yang bertindak, bisa-bisa banyak jatuh korban jiwa." Luke segera berlari tanpa menoleh.

Delphy memandang ke kejauhan, dimana dia bisa melihat ada sosok yang tinggi besar berlapis besi berwarna hitam. Matanya merah, terlihat seperti sorotan lampu yang bisa bergerak seperti mata makhluk hidup. Yang lebih mengerikan lagi, pada salah satu tangannya, terhunus pedang besar yang siap terayun, mungkin pedang itu lebih besar daripada pedang Odin.

"Menyeramkan sekali! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya si rambut pirang.

"Delph, kakakmu dalam bahaya!" seru si rambut keriting.

Delphy mengambil kunci mobil yang masih dipegangi oleh Ryan dan duduk di bangku kemudi. Setelah memerintahkan Ryan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, dia tancap gas dan mengemudikan mobil untuk meninggalkan Winhill.

"Delph! Ya ampun. Aku tahu kau keras kepala dan sedikit tegaan, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau setega itu. Itu kakakmu di sana! Dia berlari dengan bodohnya ke monster itu, kau sama sekali tidak mencegahnya?!"

"Tenang saja, kakakku lebih tangguh daripada yang terlihat. Pernah dengar Triple L?" kata Delphy sambil menekan kombinasi angka di atas layar smartphonenya.

"Triple L? Maksudmu penyihir yang menghancurkan meteor dua tahun lalu?"

"Yeah, gara-gara dia aku tidak bisa melihat dunia ini hancur," tambah Delphy yang sudah selesai menekan angka dan menunggu nada sambung terangkat.

"Diakah kakakmu?" tanya si pirang.

"Kakakmu yang selengean itu?!" sahut si keriting.

"Ya, dia orangnya. Dia dan seorang mata keranjang sombong bernama Bran."

Kedua teman Delphy itu kembali ribut meminta kepastian bahwa penyihir keren yang misterius itu ternyata adalah kakak Delphy yang miskin dan tidak peduli pada penampilannya sendiri.

Delphy pun kesal, "oke, diamlah, biar kujelaskan. Dia pakai nama sok keren "Triple L", kan? Itu karena inisial namanya LLL, Luke Lionheart Loire. Jelas? Halo? Ayah?"

_"Apa kabar, putriku yang manis?"_ tanya suara berat di seberang sana dengan datar.

"Ayah, ada monster menyerang Winhill. Saat ini kakak sedang menghadangnya, tapi aku tidak yakin dia bisa bertahan lebih dari lima belas menit."

_"Baiklah, kebetulan Ballamb Garden sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana. Kamu ada di tempat aman sekarang, kan?"_

"Ya, seperti perintah kakak."

_"Bagus. Tunggu kami di sana."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Memancing itu urusan kesabaran dan menikmati alam. Kamu tidak tahu kapan kailmu digigit, dan ikan apa yang datang, yang bisa kamu lakukan hanya berjuang dan menerima apapun hasilnya," kata seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut pirang. Pipinya ditumbuhi janggut kasar, di antara kedua mata hijaunya, terdapat garis codet melintang dari kanan bawah ke kiri atas membelah hidung mancungnya.

"Filosofis sekali, keren," yang diajak berbicara merupakan seorang pemuda, seperti versi muda dari si pemancing paruh baya itu. Ia menanggapi ucapan serius ayahnya dengan enteng, penuh basa-basi.

"Nikmatilah hari yang berlalu dengan lambat, saksikan semua, Bran. Bagaimana anak-anak kecil berenang tanpa takut, bagaimana ombak selalu bergejolak, atau nikmati saja pemandangan di sekitarmu."

Si pemuda, Bran, mencoba melihat sekeliling dan menikmati suasana slum yang dipenuhi rongsokan, besi berkarat, dan sampah menumpuk serta perkampungan lalat. "Yah, indah sekali, ayah."

Dan si lelaki paruh baya itu pun mengulang lagu lama yang tidak pernah membosankan lidahnya, "dulu aku membuat kesalahan, membayarnya dengan menjadi buron. Hanya di FH aku bisa bersembunyi. Dengan jutaan gelandangan hidup di sini, orang-orang militer tidak mau repot mencari satu persatu. Tapi dengan begitu, aku punya banyak waktu untuk memancing dan akhirnya ..."

"Bertemu ibu, berkencan iseng semalam saja, tapi malah meninggalkan kenang-kenangan ..." si pemuda tersenyum sedih.

"Bukan!" ujar si pemancing tua itu. "Itu bukan kencan! Aku sedang mabuk berat malam itu."

"Ayolah, lihat aku ada di sini dan hidup sekarang."

"Aku sayang kau, demikian juga dengan ibumu, tapi antara aku dan ibumu tidak ada apa-apa." Untuk kesekian kalinya si pemancing tua itu mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Kailnya digigit ikan dan si pemancing tua bergulat untuk mendapatkan ikannya. Merasakan pergulatan hebat dari ikan itu, dia tertawa, "lihat, ikan besar. Tidak setiap hari bisa mendapatkannya!"

Akhirnya si pemancing itu membuktikan bahwa 30 tahun hidup di FH sebagai pemancing bukanlah omong kosong. Seekor lele merah yang panjangnya seukuran lengan pria dewasa terangkat dari laut. Ikan itu menggelepar di atas papan-papan kayu yang telah menghitam dimana telur-telur keong menempel pada bagian bawahnya. Si pemancing tua mengurungnya dalam jala dan tamatlah riwayat lele merah itu.

"Foto! Cepat, sebelum kugoreng ikan ini!"

Bran cepat-cepat meletakkan tongkat pancingnya dan mengambil smartphone dari saku jaket untuk mengabadikan momen membanggakan ini. Jarang sekali ada lele merah sebesar itu dan ada yang berhasil menangkapnya. Dengan bangga, Bran mengupload fotonya di facebook.

"Hei, kau tidak mengupload fotoku di jejaring sosial, kan?"

"Oh, tidak ... tidak kok. Tenang saja," Bran diam-diam menghapus kembali foto yang sudah terlanjur di upload itu.

"Squall sialan itu masih mencariku sampai sekarang, kalau kau sebarkan fotoku di internet, aku harus kabur lagi dan kali ini aku harus menggunakanmu sebagai sandera."

"Tidak, tidak. Tuh!" Bran menunjukkan wall facebooknya yang bersih dari foto sang ayah.

"Yah, dulu waktu aku masih muda, belum ada facebook-facebookan. Hanya ada messenger, ponsel, pager, internet cuma sebatas blogging dan forum kadet. Sekarang rasanya privasi jadi konsumsi orang-orang yang tidak pernah kita lihat atau temui. Mengerikan."

Muncul notifikasi dari facebook, seseorang bernama Claude Lionheart Loire menulis di halaman facebook Bran; siapa pria dekil dengan rambut seperti golden retriever itu? Kenapa dihapus? Lele merah itu keren banget!

Merinding, Bran memutuskan untuk mengantungi smartphonenya kembali ke dalam jaket dan menganggap Claude tidak pernah menulis itu di wallnya, dan berharap Squall Lionheart tidak pernah mendengar itu dari putra keduanya yang cerewet.

Waktu memancing sudah selesai, satu ikan sudah cukup. Bran suka memancing, tapi kalau terlalu lama, bosan juga rasanya. Sambil menjinjing perlengkapan memancingnya, dia mengikuti ayahnya kembali ke bengkel upgrade senjata. Ada tulisan "God's Killer's Workshop" di atas pintu bengkel. Bagi orang lain itu sekadar tulisan keren, biar terdengar sangar. Tapi tidak demikian bagi yang mengetahui kebenarannya.

Ayah Bran memang seorang pembunuh "Dewa". Selain kabar-kabar dan cerita-cerita memalukan dan pengecut yang terdengar dari Seifer Almasy, mereka tidak pernah cerita tentang bagaimana Seifer selamat dari serangan zantetsuken, malah membalikan serangan itu dan akhirnya membunuh Odin itu sendiri.

"Hehehe ... setiap kali kau main kemari, tangkapanku pasti bagus-bagus. Kau seperti jimat keberuntunganku, Bran." Seifer menggantungkan jala berisi lele merah yang masih menggelepar itu pada sebuah paku besar di dinding.

"Yah, terima kasih. Walau aku sendiri tidak seberuntung itu pada diriku sendiri."

"Hei, Bran, kehilangan anak buah itu hal yang lumrah, apalagi kau sebagai jebolan Ballamb Garden. Kalian tentara bayaran, dan tentara sehari-hari bertaruh dengan hidup mati. Hidup dapat uang, mati dapat kehormatan."

"Ya, tapi ... dua anak buahku meninggal dalam dua misi berbeda dan seorang lagi minta dipindahkan ke divisi lain. Aku jadi ingin meninggalkan SeeD."

"Kalau keluar dari sana, kamu mau apa?"

Bran mengangkat bahunya, "aku ingin hidup bersamamu."

Seifer mengeluarkan gerutu dari kerongkongannya yang serak akibat konsumsi tembakau. "Kau sengsara bila ikut aku. Hidup saja dengan ibumu, sejak kecil kau bersama ibumu. Dia sudah semakin tua, bila kau tidak menemaninya lalu siapa lagi?"

Bran mendengus, "kalau masalahnya cuma teman, tidak perlu khawatir."

"Sepanjang yang kutahu, ibumu memang penyendiri dan introvert. Tapi tetap saja dia seorang manusia. Apalagi orangtua." Seifer memungut perlengkapan memancing dan meletakkannya di dalam lemari.

"Ayah," Brandish menatap ayahnya, wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Ibu akan menikah."

Entah bagaimana, seluruh isi lemari itu berjatuhan. Suara kelontangan terdengar memenuhi bengkel dan rongsokan besi itu berserakan di atas lantai. Suara gerutu dan umpatan Seifer menyatu dengan bunyi besi berbenturan.

Brandish cepat-cepat membantu ayahnya, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang jarang berberes." Seifer bangkit lagi dan memunguti besi-besi yang berserakan. Dia belum punya waktu untuk membersihkan besi-besi bekas itu dari karat untuk diolah lagi menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Itulah yang dikerjakan Seifer Almasy sejak tinggal di FH, mirip seperti penempa senjata, tapi bukan seperti itu juga.

"Jadi," kata Seifer. "Kau datang ke sini untuk mengatakan itu?"

"Salah satunya," salah satu tangan Bran terangkat.

Seifer menyengir melihat raut muka anaknya itu, kemudian terkekeh, "memangnya menikah sama siapa? Sudah tua masih mikirin cinta-cintaan. Gimana sih?"

"Seseorang bernama Jordan Fagod," Bran mengeluh.

Seifer tertawa sekarang, memahami kenapa anaknya berencana untuk kabur bila ibunya menikah dengan orang itu. "Yah, Tuan Brandish Fagod, anda sudah dewasa, sudah bisa menentukan nasib sendiri. Terserah kamu mau ikut ganti nama belakang juga atau tidak."

"Tapi menurutku Brandish Almasy terdengar jauh lebih keren ..." Bran mengusap-usap dagunya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Jangan!" Seifer nyaris berteriak. "Squall!"

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Bila Aku menggunakan nama belakangmu, Jendral Lionheart akan tahu bahwa ibu mengenal ayah, dan dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mencari ayah. Termasuk mengancam keselamatan ibu. Ya kan?"

Terdengar nada dering dari smartphone milik Bran. Ia mundur untuk menerimanya, memberitahu bahwa orang yang sejak tadi dibicarakan kini memanggil.

"Ya, Sir?"

_"Brandish, bagaimana liburanmu?"_

"Sepertinya menyenangkan, Sir. Aku baru tiba di sini."

_"Baguslah. Ada kasus kemarin siang, dan aku tidak yakin yang lain bisa menangani ini sebaik kau."_

"Oke, kurasa mesinku masih panas karena baru mendarat, kurasa aku bisa secepatnya ke tempat anda." Sebenarnya Bran sedang menyindir, tapi Squall tidak pernah berhasil menangkap maksud ganda dari ucapan Bran.

_"Bagus. Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan, kami ada di Winhill. Kau bisa melihat berita di blog internet untuk mengetahui garis besar atas apa yang sedang terjadi. Jangan terlambat, Bran."_

Telepon terputus.

"Ayah, aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi ..."

Seifer mengibaskan tangannya, "pergilah. Aku bangga padamu."

Sebelum Bran meninggalkan bengkelnya untuk menghampiri Ragnarok yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana, Seifer berseru, "sampaikan salamku untuk Tn Faggot!"

Bran hanya menoleh memberikan wajah kecut sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya yang tertawa keras. Pemuda itu duduk di kursi kemudi, mengaktifkan auto-pilot menuju regional Galbadia selatan dimana Winhill berada. Sambil menunggu tiba di tujuan, dia browsing internet untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi di Winhill.

"Winhill Diserang!"

"Odin Bangkit Kembali?"

"Serangan Misterius Meluluhlantakkan Winhill."

"Oh, okay, aku mengerti sekarang. Mari kita lihat wujudmu, monster," bisik Bran sambil mencari penelusuran dalam bentuk gambar. Siulan halus meluncur keluar dari sela bibirnya saat ia melihat foto-foto yang menampakkan sesosok makhluk setinggi lima belas meter dengan senjata seperti sebilah pedang besar di tangannya. "Apa ini? Iron Giant setelah ikut program diet?"

Bran berhasil menemukan video rekaman reporter yang meliput serangan tersebut. Reporter itu mengatakan bahwa Magus Triple L muncul untuk melindungi manusia dari serangan monster yang disebut "Odin Revived" tersebut, namun dalam prosesnya, Triple L dikalahkan dan saat ini sedang dalam kondisi kritis. Reporter itu juga mengatakan bahwa Triple L beruntung karena Ballamb Garden dan pasukan Ragnaroknya segera muncul tepat waktu sehingga berhasil mengusir Odin Revived tersebut kembali ke lautan. Saat ini para SeeD sedang melakukan pengejaran, namun tampaknya Odin Revived menghilang ke dalam jurang yang dalam dimana teknologi Garden belum cukup berkembang untuk menyelam ke dalam sana.

"Yah ... ini akan sulit," Bran mengusapkan telapak tangannya melingkari wajahnya dari pipi satu ke pipi lainnya melalui dahi. "Bila Luke saja tidak mampu, aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya seorang diri. Ya sudahlah. Misi tetap misi."

Tidak jauh dari pantai Winhill berpasir emas, terdapat landasan datar yang luas untuk tempat pesawat mendarat. Di sanalah Bran mendaratkan Ragnaroknya yang warnanya hijau gelap. Bunyi berdengung seperti mesin bor gigi mereda dan debu-debu terkepul saat Ragnarok hijau itu mendarat. Pintu terbuka dari bawah perut Ragnarok yang berbentuk seperti naga itu, memunculkan anak-anak tangga bagi Bran untuk turun. Setelah berada di bawah, Bran menggunakan remote untuk menutup kembali pintu itu, lalu berjalan menelusuri pantai.

Luka parut yang makhluk itu timbulkan pada bibir pantai saat muncul dari perairan dan bergerak menuju desa sudah sembuh. Pantai sangat cepat memulihkan diri, mungkin karena dia adalah pasir dan air tidak pernah jauh darinya. Tapi permukaan tanah yang terbongkar saat makhluk itu menyeret kakinya belum tertutup. Jejak itu masih terlihat, dan Bran berjongkok memeriksa tanah. Menyentuh, mengendus, dan ia mengikuti jejak itu masuk ke pedesaan. Di dalam desa, jejak yang tertinggal menimbulkan luka yang lebih dalam. Baru masuk, Bran menemukan ceceran darah yang sudah mengering. Sepertinya ada yang menumpahkan seember air ke atas jalanan. Mungkin dalam perjalanannya, makhluk itu menginjak seseorang-sengaja maupun tidak. Mungkin jasadnya sudah dievakuasi sebelum para SeeD itu menemukannya. Atau mungkin dia masih hidup.

Bran lanjut berjalan menelusuri pedesaan. Ia sering dengar soal Winhill, terpikir untuk liburan di sana suatu hari, namun tidak pernah melakukannya. Biasanya dia hanya melihat-lihat dari website di internet, bagaimana indahnya Winhill yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang. Dan baginya, Winhill adalah desa indah yang biasa-biasa saja. Kini desa biasa-biasa saja itu ringsek sebagian. Tidak semua rumah hancur, hanya bangunan tertentu saja yang dihancurkan makhluk itu. Seakan dia ingin menuju suatu tempat dan dengan arogan menabrak apapun yang menghalanginya.

Bran terus mengikuti kerusakan-kerusakan di Winhill, dimana pada akhirnya mengantar dia pada alun-alun kota. Walau tidak pernah ke Winhill, tapi Bran cukup tahu di tengah alun-alun sana harusnya ada patung seseorang dengan tinggi lebih dari tiga meter. Sekarang tingginya masih tiga meter, namun ada yang hilang dari patung itu. Di bawahnya, berdiri seorang lelaki berjubah hitam dengan topi militer berinsignia Ballamb Garden Merchenary corps, pada kedua bahunya terdapat pangkat militer lima bintang.

Sampai di hadapan orang itu, Bran memberi hormat ala SeeD. Orang itu membalasnya.

"Aku lihat kau mendarat di selatan, Kapten Treepe," kata orang itu. Bibirnya tersembunyi di balik kumis tebal, sorot matanya berani seperti singa dengan codet mengering yang melintang dari dahi kanan ke pipi kiri di antaranya. "Jadi kuasumsikan kau sudah melihat semuanya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Foto di internet tidak begitu jelas, aku cukup terkejut mengetahui makhluk itu berkaki empat. Jadi kubayangkan dia semacam sentaurus raksasa dengan senjata pedang besar yang berbentuk seperti Iron Giant. Dari jejaknya yang dalam, aku menduga bobotnya cukup berat-bahkan untuk dia sendiri. Melihat betapa fokusnya penyerang ini, sepertinya dia datang kesini bukan untuk iseng menghancurkan sesuatu. Dia tahu ada sesuatu di sini, dan dia mengincarnya. Sedangkan mengenai hancurnya alun-alun kota Winhill ini ..." Bran melirik pada patung Laguna Loire yang terpenggal. "... kurasa di sinilah tempat Triple L berkelahi dengan makhluk itu."

Si Jendral dari Ballamb Garden itu menyerahkan map biru untuk Bran, "dan setelah melihat ini, aku yakin kau pasti paham kenapa aku memilihmu untuk misi ini."

Dengan kening tertekuk, Bran menerima map itu dan mempelajarinya. Di dalam sana ada berkas-berkas laporan mengenai hasil penelitian berbasis analisa vibrasi terhadap potongan makhluk tersebut yang tertinggal di area kejadian. Rupanya setelah Triple L jatuh ke dalam kabin yang terbakar, SeeD tiba di Winhill dan angkatan udara menyerang makhluk itu dengan misil maupun laser. Tidak ada dari serangan mereka yang sanggup menyakiti makhluk itu. Tidak ada satu bom pun yang berhasil menembus lapisan besi yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya, tidak ada lendir atau darah yang jatuh. Makhluk itu terdiam sebentar sebelum ia melompat dan masuk kembali ke dalam perairan.

Penelitian tersebut pada dasarnya merekam gerakan makhluk itu dengan kamera khusus yang mampu mendeteksi adanya aliran darah, detak jantung, atau gerakan mikro yang menjadi ciri khas makhluk hidup. Namun tertulis di sana, hasilnya nihil.

Penelitian kedua berbasis sinar X, untuk mendeteksi ke dalam internal organ. Untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik susunan besi tebal tersebut. Lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil. Bahkan yang mengejutkan, divisi intel Ballamb Garden tidak menemukan apapun di dalamnya.

"Seperti kaleng kosong yang bisa bergerak sendiri." Kata Jendral.

"Weapon." Bran mengencangkan rahangnya.

"Untuk sementara, mari kita menyebutnya 'Xeno'."

"Kenapa ada weapon di sini?"

"Kembali ke asal-usul weapon itu sendiri. Pada masa Sorceress War ratusan tahun lalu, para penyihir menciptakan mereka sebagai senjata untuk melindungi diri maupun penyerangan. Struktur mereka kosong, karena mereka tercipta dari sihir, dan sihir yang menggerakkan mereka."

Bran langsung menangkap maksudnya, "ada seseorang dibalik ini semua."

"Tugasmu adalah menemukan orang itu, cari tahu apa maksudnya, apa yang dia inginkan, atau tangkap dia hidup-hidup dan serahkan padaku."

"Ya, Sir. Laksanakan!" Selesai menutup pertemuan singkat itu dengan salute SeeD, Bran bicara lagi sebelum Jendral Lionheart berpaling pergi meninggalkan alun-alun. "Sir!"

"Ya?"

"Aku butuh kru."

"Masalahnya, Bran ..." Jendral melangkah mendekat. "Jarang ada orang seberuntung kau bila berhadapan dengan hal-hal semacam ini."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian, Sir. Aku tidak mengerti soal mesin, aku juga memerlukan tenaga medis yang tahu apa yang dia lakukan, atau seorang yang memahami tempat-tempat penting yang tidak diketahui perpustakaan."

"Kau terlalu terbiasa bekerja bersama tim, tanpa menyadari bahwa kau juga seorang individual. Waktu aku masih muda, aku harus belajar bahwa aku bukanlah seorang prajurit individual, aku butuh teman. Tapi kurasa kau harus belajar sebaliknya. Kau bisa, Bran. Aku kenal ibumu sejak kita berdua masih di panti asuhan, dan aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak kau masih bocah. Andalkan dirimu sendiri."

"Siap, Sir!"


	4. Chapter 4

Bran kembali ke Ragnaroknya, memeriksa berkas-berkas agen SeeD yang bebas tugas bulan ini. Dia ingin anak buah yang jago mesin untuk memantain mesin Ragnarok, dokter, pilot, tukang masak, kalau perlu yang cantik sekalian agar tidak bosan. Namun tak ada dari daftar para agen SeeD itu yang dipilihnya. Entah mengapa bayangan kematian Matt dan Josh kembali mengusik.

Mereka sedang bersantai di kaki gunung dekat Trabia Garden sambil membakar jagung dan minum bir.

"Pokoknya kalau urusannya berhubungan dengan cewek, kita yang harus mengalah. Sekalipun mereka gemuk, tetap bilang saja mereka cantik."

Mereka semua tertawa ringan, mengetahui bahwa Matt baru saja bertengkar dengan kekasihnya soal pakaian. "Beri saja bunga."

"Ini zaman apa? Masih memberi bunga."

"Cewek suka bunga loh. Waktu Camila ulang tahun, aku menebar petal mawar di kamar asramanya," ujar Bran.

"Menebar petal mawar di asrama? Dia tidak marah karena kau membuatnya berantakan?"

"Ngasihnya harus mikir juga dong. Setiap petalnya kutuliskan namanya dengan tinta putih."

"Tidak marah?" Matt melotot, Bran menggeleng sambil meneguk birnya sedikit lagi. "Malah dia terharu karena aku menuliskan namanya di setiap petal mawar itu. Sekarang sekalipun sudah putus, dia masih menyimpan salah satu petal, dibekukan dalam kaca dan dia menjadikannya kalung."

"Ayo, Matt, beli 99 mawar dan tuliskan nama Diana pada setiap petalnya, sebarkan di kamarnya." Josh tertawa.

"Kalau Diana jangan seperti itu," ujar Bran cepat-cepat. "Camila suka novel romance, Diana kebalikannya. Sebenarnya cewek seperti Diana lebih murah pendekatannya, perhatian kecil pada hal detail saja sudah cukup, kok. Gak perlu ide kreatif atau barang mahal."

"Tapi, dia sempat bosan padaku dan kesal karena aku mengganggunya terus," sanggah Matt.

"Kalau kau telpon dia sehari tiga kali sih memang begitu jadinya. Telponnya dua hari sekali, kalau lagi sibuk jangan angkat. Diana itu cewek mandiri, kalau kau kalah mandiri darinya, dia bakal cari orang lain."

"Bran, master perayu, terima kasih atas ilmunya." sindir Matt, disusul tawa yang lainnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Bran bangkit sambil menjawab pesan yang masuk ke dalam smartphone. Ada misi baru dari Ballamb Garden. Aneh, bukannya mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi berat di pertambangan Trabia? Harusnya ada jeda waktu istirahat.

'Code A : Ada Ruby Dragon yang terjebak kawat silet di lembah Trabia. Regu terdekat harap segera melapor dan bertindak.'

Pesan dari operator ini akan datang secara otomatis, dan Ruby Dragon merupakan binatang langka yang dilindungi oleh dunia. Kalau mereka yang dapat pesan ini, itu berarti merekalah regu paling dekat dengan lokasi kejadian. "Code A" menandakan bahwa misi ini bersifat darurat dan harus dilaksanakan sekarang juga.

Bran kembali pada api unggun, "oke, teman-teman, minum souber drinknya dulu. Ada misi yang harus kita kerjakan, kita tidak boleh mabuk."

"Apa? Ayolah Bran, kita baru saja keluar dari pertambangan Trabia. Kita baru saja jadi pahlawan tadi sore karena menemukan GF baru. Tidak bisakah kita beristirahat dulu?" Josh mengeluh.

Bran mengambil souber drink dari kotak pendingin, membuka kaleng minuman itu dan meneguknya cepat-cepat. "Josh, kau tahu arti Code A itu apa."

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Matt sambil mengambil souber drink dan meminumnya sampai habis.

Bran terbatuk sebentar, tersedak oleh minuman yang ia tegak sedikit terburu-buru, "Ruby Dragon di Lembah Trabia, dia terjerat kawat razor."

"Ow, itu gawat." Matt menyeka dagunya yang dialiri cairan souber drink, kemudian dia melempar satu kaleng pada Josh. "Dragon sekalipun bisa mati kalau terjebak dalam kawat itu."

"Kelihatannya Ruby Dragon itu bosan dan ingin berjalan-jalan lebih jauh dari area yang biasa." souber drink fungsinya adalah untuk menyembuhkan efek alkohol dengan instan. Minuman itu segera bereaksi, membuat Bran cepat-cepat mencari sudut untuk buang air kecil. Saat air keluar dari tubuhnya, kepalanya yang berat itu kembali menjadi ringan dan suhu tubuhnya menjadi normal kembali.

"Tapi, dia kan naga, bisa terbang. Bodoh sekali kalau sampai terjebak di sana." Matt ikutan buang air.

"Kau belum pernah lihat cagar alamnya bagaimana sih. Tempat itu berupa kubah besar, mereka tidak bisa terbang keluar dari sana. Berharaplah Eshtar mau bekerja sama dengan Trabia sehingga cagar alam bagi Ruby Dragon tidak lagi menggunakan batasan yang berbahaya." Setelah selesai semua urusan, mereka memadamkan api unggun. Dengan senter mereka bertiga berlari-lari kembali ke Ragnarok.

"Cepat sekali pulangnya," sapa seorang gadis pirang yang sedang memaintenance mesin pesawat mereka. Pakaian jumpernya yang biru gelap ternoda oleh oli di beberapa bagian.

"Code A, Paige," jelas Bran sambil secepatnya berlalu ke kokpit.

Mesin dinyalakan, Ragnarok lepas landas. Mereka segera mengarahkan pesawat itu menuju lembah Trabia yang letaknya ada di tenggara Trabia Garden-daerah tempat mereka berada sekarang. Dalam lima belas menit mereka sudah tiba di lokasi, dan dari kejauhan sudah terlihat ada kubah besar yang luasnya dua puluh kali lipat dari Trabia Garden, cukup luas bagi Ruby Dragon yang dilindungi itu untuk berkeliaran, terbang dan berkembang biak. Tempat itu mirip seperti Jurasic Park, hanya isinya adalah Ruby Dragon dan hewan-hewan unggas yang diizinkan hidup di sana sebagai mangsa. Pada bagian bawah kubah tersebut terdapat pagar kawat setinggi tiga meter, pada bagian batas antara kubah dan pagar terpasang kawat-kawat silet untuk mencegah masuknya pemburu liar dari luar ke dalam kubah.

Josh menekan radio penghubung dengan operator di Ballamb Garden, "Operator, kami Tim Hazzardious sudah sampai di lokasi."

"Bagus, Tim Hazzard. Ruby Dragon itu terjebak di sisi utara kami akan menampilkan radar milik cagar alam itu. Silakan didownload."

Menunggu sekitar tiga detik lamanya, muncul suara ping yang memberitahukan bahwa ada file yang siap diunduh. Josh mengunduhnya, muncul garis bar yang bergerak cepat dari 0 hingga 100% dan akhirnya muncullah tampilan hologram, laporan dari petugas cagar alam.

"Kurasa tidak perlu melihat radar, naga itu ada di sana, kau lihat asap itu, Matt?" Bran menunjuk sesuatu yang mengepul. Pada tepian hutan yang berhadapan dengan perbatasan kubah, ada api yang menyala.

"Ini sih bukan utara, ini hampir ke barat," omel Josh. "Bran! Kau benar, naga itu ada di sana."

"Ayo, Matt!" tukas Bran, dan Matt si pilot menancap gas sehingga Ragnarok berputar ke utara, sedikit ke arah barat. Dari kejauhan saja sudah terlihat Ruby Dragon yang berwarna merah menyala itu kepalanya tersangkut pada lilitan kawat silet. Ia terlihat putus asa dan siap melakukan segala cara untuk bebas, tanpa peduli dengan rembesan darah yang mengalir dari kulitnya yang robek oleh silet.

"Kuharap dia berhenti berjuang, karena dia tidak paham cara kerja kawat itu."

Ruby Dragon marah itu memuntahkan bola api dari mulutnya yang menganga. Api semakin besar, terlihat sebuah mobil pemadam kebakaran muncul dan para petugasnya mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk memadamkan kebakaran hutan.

"Matt, kau siapkan peluru biusnya dan susul kami di bawah. Ayo, Josh!" Bran meninggalkan Ragnarok diikuti Josh, mereka meminjam tang besar dari Paige. Suasana sangat kacau, mereka menghampiri seorang kepala petugas keamanan cagar alam yang berpakaian biru muda. Dia seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam.

"Kalian SeeD?" tanya wanita itu.

"Benar, anda kepala keamanan?" tanya Bran.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," wanita itu tahu bahwa mereka bisa menebaknya dari seragam yang ia gunakan. Bila menggunakan jas, berarti kepala keamanan. Ada tag name bertuliskan "Mona Eulis" di sana.

"Kapten Brandish Treepe. Kenapa bisa kacau begini?"

"Yah, Kapten Treepe, kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Ruby Dragon itu mendadak mengamuk dan kesetanan. Dia menghancurkan ruang operasi kami sebelum akhirnya menabrakkan kepalanya untuk mendobrak pagar itu dan tanduknya tersangkut pada kawat. Akhirnya seperti yang kita lihat, kepalanya terjerat kawat silet itu."

"Kalian tidak membiusnya?"

"Sudah, kami sudah mencoba. Tapi dia berhasil menyapu orang-orangku dengan ekornya, peluru yang tersisa ada di reruntuhan kantor, dan sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan."

"Kami punya peluru bius, tapi ..." bersamaan dengan itu, datanglah Josh sambil membawa berita kurang baik, "Bran, peluru bius yang kita punya hanya untuk mamalia. Aku tidak yakin ini akan bekerja ampuh pada reptil."

"Biar kulihat?" kepala keamanan itu meminta, dan Josh memberikannya setelah Bran mengizinkan. Setelah memeriksa bahan-bahan dasarnya, si kepala keamanan menganggukkan kepala, "sepertinya bisa, aroximothyl bekerja baik untuk hewan sebesar Molbor, kurasa dia juga bisa menidurkan Ruby Dragon ini."

Terdengar bunyi ledakkan bersamaan dengan letupan cahaya yang kuat. Mereka melindungi kepala dari sesuatu yang meledak sambil bertiarap. Setelah ledakan itu mereda, sesuatu seperti pelat besi jatuh persis di hadapan mereka. Itu adalah plat nomer milik sebuah kendaraan. Rupanya Ruby Dragon itu meledakkan mobil pemadam kebakaran dengan muntahan bola apinya.

"Ini kacau sekali! Kapten, kau saja yang maju!"

Sambil memasang peluru bius ke dalam pistol pelontarnya, Bran mengedipkan salah satu mata pada Eulis, percaya diri bahwa senyumnya cukup untuk membuat gadis pecinta alam itu terkesan. Dengan mantap dia menghampiri si Ruby Dragon dan mulai membidik. Ada tiga peluru yang terpasang, enam peluru masih terikat pada sabuk yang tergantung dibahunya. Tidak yakin jarum peluru bius ini mampu menembus kulit Ruby Dragon yang tebal, dia menunggu si naga untuk membuka mulutnya. Gigi-gigi tajam itu berkilau saat rongga mulutnya menyala sekali lagi, siap menyemburkan bola api lain kepada Bran.

Belum saatnya menembak, Bran menurunkan pistolnya dulu lalu menciptakan barrier mighty guard untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari semburan api itu. Api berbelok seperti membentur dinding kebal api tanpa melukai Bran sedikitpun.

"Jangan cemas, nona, kapten kami seorang blue magician." sahut Josh, tersenyum melihat Nona itu begitu fokus pada kapten mereka yang ganteng.

"Ya," Matt menimpali. "Ibunya salah satu pejuang SeeD legendaris yang mengalahkan Ultimecia 30 tahun lalu. Kau pernah dengar cerita legendaris itu, kan?"

"Oh, begitukah?" namun yang ada dalam pikiran si Kepala Keamanan sekarang ini adalah bagaimana untuk menetralisir imej nya agar kembali terlihat dingin dan profesional seperti lima menit lalu sebelum para SeeD datang.

Bran memutuskan untuk berkeliling untuk membuat kepala Ruby Dragon itu menoleh saat menyemburkan api, sehingga ada celah kecil bagi pelurunya untuk bisa melesat masuk. Peluru tersebut masuk menancap pada rongga mulutnya dan pecah terbakar api. Namun cairan di dalamnya termuntah, masuk ke dalam tubuh Ruby Dragon. Tak lama, si Dragon pun melemah, obat bius mulai bekerja dan ia ambruk dengan leher terjerat.

Bran cepat-cepat memanjat pagar setinggi tiga meter itu, agar tubuh Ruby Dragon yang tergantung tidak menarik kepalanya yang tersangkut sehingga melukainya lebih parah lagi. Ia merayap seperti cicak dengan cepat, dan mengeluarkan gunting kawat dari sabuknya. Dengan cekatan Bran memotong kawat itu satu demi satu hingga tubuh Ruby Dragon terbebas dan jatuh ke tanah masih dalam keadaan tidur.

"Woohoo! Kapten berhasil!" seru Matt, kemudian ia berlari kecil menyusul kaptennya.

"Kurasa obat bius itu bekerja dengan baik, dia sangat tenang sekarang." Ujar Bran saat Kepala Keamanan, Mona Eulis sampai bersama Josh. Di belakang, para petugas sedang mengerumuni Ruby Dragon, dan Matt membersihkan kawat yang menempel di kepala naga malang itu.

"Bagus sekali, Kapten Treepe," puji Kepala Keamanan itu. "Aku sempat khawatir kau berniat untuk membunuh satu-satunya pejantan Ruby Dragon yang masih hidup."

"Jangan cemas, kami tahu Ruby Dragon hanya tersisa lima ekor saja di dunia. Membunuh mereka merupakan pilihan terakhir bagi kami. Jadi umm ... kau tinggal di sini?"

Saat Bran dan si Kepala Keamanan itu saling berbasa-basi, Matt melepaskan kawat terakhir yang tersangkut di kepala Ruby Dragon. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana Ruby Dragon itu bisa membuka matanya dan langsung bergerak secepat ular menyambar, menggigit sebagian tubuh Matt. Sebentar saja, tubuh Matt sudah terbelah dua, seperti potongan coklat yang digigit setengah.

"Matt! Tidak!" Jeritan Josh menyadarkan Bran bahwa ini belum selesai. Ia segera melindungi Mona Eulis di belakangnya sambil mencabut lagi pistol biusnya. Bran tidak menyempatkan diri untuk melihat anak buahnya yang tumbang.

"Josh! Menyingkir dari sana!" seru Bran.

Sekali lagi Bran memberondong peluru-peluru bius masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Ruby Dragon.

"Hati-hati! Dosis berlebihan akan membunuhnya!" tegur Mona Eulis.

"Aku tahu," Bran meninggalkan si Kepala Keamanan cantik itu dan berlari mendekati Ruby Dragon yang kini mencaplok petugas lain. Orang itu menjerit histeris saat tubuhnya diangkat oleh gigitan si naga ganas. Apapun yang terjadi, naga ini tidak boleh dibunuh! Kalau dia mati, empat lainnya tidak bisa berkembang biak!

Bran mengerti anatomi Dragon, sedikit banyak mirip dengan manusia di beberapa bagian. Ia melompat dan bergelantungan pada leher si Ruby Dragon, melingkarkan tangannya pada pangkal rahang naga itu lalu mencekiknya. Kulit si naga benar-benar tebal, apalagi ini yang jantan. Selain itu permukaan keras pada sisik bagian punggung jauh lebih keras daripada bagian depan, dan bentuknya berduri, membuat lengan Bran tertusuk saat ia melingkarkan lengannya dan mulai mencekik.

Tubuh petugas keamanan yang digigit itu jatuh saat Ruby Dragon sekali lagi kehilangan kesadaran. Ambruk ke atas tanah, kali ini para petugas segera mengikat anggota tubuh Ruby Dragon dan memasangkan pelindung mulut anti api di sana. Dia akan sadar dalam beberapa saat, maka mereka secepatnya menusukkan obat bius yang sudah berhasil diangkat dari reruntuhkan kantor mereka yang hancur.

Misi malam itu sukses, namun Matt kehilangan sebagian badannya. Dan dia takkan sempat lagi untuk meminta maaf pada kekasihnya, Diana.

Suara dering dari smartphone membangunkan Bran dari tidurnya. Hari sudah gelap di luar sana, dan lampu-lampu Winhill sudah menyala. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil smartphone itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Ya? Mom?" suaranya terdengar sumbang.

_"Bran, kau kah yang sedang parkir di pantai Winhill?" _

"Ya, aku baru sampai tadi sore."

_"Dan tidak mengabari ibumu?"_

"Aku tidak tahu kau di sana. Kukira kau sudah di Ballamb ..." Bran memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pening, mungkin karena dia belum makan.

_"Belum, aku belum sempat kembali, baru mendapatkan izin cutiku besok. Apakah Squall memanggilmu ke Winhill?"_

"Ya, begitulah. Selalu ada panggilan tugas saat aku sedang libur."

_"Itu artinya dia percaya padamu. Itu hal langka yang bisa dilakukan Squall, kau jangan kecewakan dia."_

"Yeah, pasti Mom."

_"Ngomong-ngomong, berhubung kau di sini, kau bisa antar aku ke Ballamb?"_

"Tentu. Besok pagi?"

_"Ya, besok pagi."_

"Tidak bersama si faggot itu, kan?"

_"Hei, jangan kurang ajar begitu, sebentar lagi kita akan jadi keluarga. Dan ya, kita akan pulang ke Ballamb bersamanya. Pesta pertunangan tidak akan berjalan tanpa dia."_

"Aku tidak akan mengubah nama belakangku."

_"Terserah kamu, tapi memang sebaiknya jangan."_

Dokter Treepe berhenti sampai di sana, namun Bran sudah tahu alasannya. Ibunya sangat keras memperingatkan Bran untuk tidak mengubah nama belakangnya mengikuti nama ayahnya karena jendral mereka, Squall Lionheart sampai sekarang masih penasaran dan mencari Seifer Almasy. Sesungguhnya, Bran cukup kaget mengetahui ayahnya masih bisa hidup menetap di FH selama bertahun-tahun di tempat yang sama.

_"Kau sudah makan?"_

"Sudah, Mom," jawab Bran sambil membuka-buka kulkas dan lemari persediaan makanan. Mungkin mi instant cukup untuk mengganjal perut.

_"Kau tidak memakan makanan-makanan instan itu kan?"_

"Tidak, Mom, tenang saja." Bran membuka mi instan dan memasukkannya ke dalam panci berisi air yang sedang dipanaskan pada kompor induksi. Sampai mi instant rebusan itu matang, Bran menguap dua kali mendengarkan ibunya berceloteh mengenai bahaya makanan instant bagi kesehatan.

Dalam lima menit, mi itu sudah jadi, dan kini Bran sedang mengolah bumbunya di dalam mangkuk.

_"Lalu kau makan apa tadi?"_

"Lele merah," Bran menyeringai.

Hening sesaat, ibu tahu bahwa Bran hanya memancing bila sedang bersama ayahnya. Kemudian nada suara Dokter Treepe berubah, terdengar lebih lambat dan rendah, _"kamu memancing lagi ya?"_

"Aku suka memancing, dan lele merah itu enak."

_"Bagus sekali kau bisa menangkapnya."_

"Yeah, tentu. Sampai besok, Mom. Aku sayang kau."

_"Aku sayang kau juga, nak."_

Baru setelah Bran meletakkan smartphonenya, ia bisa menyantap makan malamnya. Ia menyadari pada dinding dapur, masih tertempel foto krunya yang diambil tahun lalu. Ada dirinya, Josh, Matt dan Paige. Mereka bertiga sudah tidak ada lagi di sini. Bran mengangkat garpunya pada foto itu sambil mengucap, "Bon apetite."


End file.
